


Just practice

by theitsybitsysinner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Random & Short, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theitsybitsysinner/pseuds/theitsybitsysinner
Summary: these are just random little ideas i have, but i may use them in stories for the future? its a bit hard for me to explain, sorry!(i apologize for any typos or mistakes i make grammatically)some of these may be vents





	Just practice

**Author's Note:**

> these are Random as hell sorry :/  
> ( i will leave names blank in case i do ever want to use these in future fanfics so i can fill them in for a character)

The soft hum of a car can be heard outside my window, It's 16:45 and I haven't gotten up yet. I can tell by the small alarm clock by my bed. Although I am slightly disappointed in myself, I can't find much will to care in the slightest. A consistent Numb buzz corrupts my brain, my heart hurts but I dismiss it as always, its not like there is much i can do about it anyways. Depression would be the correct way to address these feelings, although I haven't been properly diagnosed, its safe to say that's what this is; A constant sad feeling fallowing me like a shadow. My thoughts are interrupted by an obnoxious yet, caring voice coming through from the other side of my door, "-------! Are you hungry? You haven't left your room yet today! I'm getting a little worried about you!"  
of course, ------- is always worried about me. Yet another reason why I hate myself. I don't answer, so they walk away, probably assuming i'm asleep. I always feel bad about ignoring them but, what else am I going to do, i'm really not in the mood for talking, or doing anything for that matter. That's all I ever do. Nothing. Maybe i should break the cycle. or maybe i should end it. I roll over and close my eyes, The soft hum of a car outside my window, I guess i'm not getting up today.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to use these, just ask!


End file.
